Fácil de decir
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Porque Alec tiene que admitir que decirle "Te amo" a Magnus no es peor que matar a un demonio.


Hola sempais, aqui vengo con otra historia de Alec y Magnus. Este no tiene mal final como mi primero de la pareja ¬¬u Espero que les guste y dejen reviews :D tiene un poco de lemmon... SOLO UN POCO porque Mary no esta acostumbrada a estas parejas y... ehm...

Bueno aquí se los dejo.

Cazadores de sombras no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare ^^

* * *

><p>=<strong> FÁCIL DE DECIR=<strong>

Las palabras pueden caer pesadas sobre los hombros de quien las recibe. Y sabio es el que dijo alguna vez que las palabras duelen más que un golpe. Magnus ha tenido tiempo de sobra para saberlo. Magnus ha entendido que a veces el que arriesga no gana.

¿De qué le sirvió hacer caso de esa célebre frase? Arriesgo su corazón, completo y sin limitaciones, a un Nefilim que lo rechazo, ¿y por qué? Por pensar que en algún momento, aquel joven de ojos leonados y cabellos tan dorados como el sol, podría darle lo que quería.

Magnus sabía que Alec entendía que solo se estaba engañando. Sabía que Alec se refugiaba en Jace, y se excusaba de no poder besarlo, de no poder tomarlo ni decirle lo que sentía, porque era incorrecto. Porque sabía que no arriesgaba nada con Jace. Porque estaba dispuesto a soportar el no _ganar_ con tal de no _sufrir_.

Claro que eso solo era una teoría. Porque, realmente ¿alguien podía decirle con seguridad si Alec amaba a Jace de la manera que lo hacía él?

Nuevamente aquel pensamiento es el que hace que abra los ojos. Nuevamente hizo que lanzara un suspiro, al voltear y ver la cama vacía. Otra noche llena de soledad. Otra noche en que Alec no se dignaba a asomar la cabeza en su casa.

Creía pensar que no lo podía culpar. Quería pensar que eso era así.

Magnus no tenía por qué haberle dicho que lo amaba, sabiendo que él solo era una especie de distracción para Alec, algo para fingir que Jace no existía.

La expresión se repetía nuevamente en su cabeza, mientras miraba el techo, con el ceño fruncido y los brillantes ojos verdes llameando de furia, por la cobardía que expresaba Alec al no admitirlo en voz alta, ¿qué es lo que esperaba dejando que diera vueltas de un lado a otro? ¿Qué esperaba haciendo rodeos con sus sentimientos?

Si Alec no sabía que eso lo terminaría destruyendo tanto a él mismo como a Magnus, es que era un completo idiota. Y lo era ¿no? Después de todo, le había dicho que lo amaba y Alec solo había abierto la boca y mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y solo frunció el ceño, y salió corriendo de la casa, como un vil cobarde, como si no fuera un Nefilim.

Magnus se había enamorado muchas veces. Y sabía cuando una relación fracasaba, cuando una relación distaba de salir bien. Y sabía, que la relación que mantenía con Alec, era una de esas. Y de ser inteligente, de ser capaz de hacer lo que se presumía del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, terminaría con esa estupidez.

Pero no _podía. _En realidad, no _quería. _

Y eso era todavía más ridículo.

Presidente Miau se lanzó a la cama y se acurruco en la panza del brujo, haciendo que él hiciera un atisbo de sonrisa.

–Vaya– dijo sin ánimo –Buenos días, Presidente Miau, ¿ha dormido bien?–

El gato, con todas sus mañas y ego, lo ignoro. Magnus frunció el ceño, sin dejar de sonreír. Recostó la cabeza en su almohada de colores brillantes y chillones y suspiro cerrando los ojos, tratando de hallar paz.

Pero no podía haber paz si Alec no estaba a su lado. Si no veía aquellos cabellos negros y la pálida piel –con cicatrices todavía más blanca- mientras se abrían esos azules ojos y le sonreía tiernamente. No había paz si no tenía la mano de Alec rodeando su cintura, ni sentía la respiración de Alec mientras suspiraba entre sueños su nombre.

Y es que por eso no podía dejar que Alec se fuera. Porque sabía que lo quería. La pregunta era ¿Alec lo amaba a él?

La pregunta no le dejaba ni un momento de paz, carcomía su interior como nunca. Le quemaban las ansías por decirle a Alec que sabía que no amaba a Jace, que cada vez que lo miraba, sabía que sus ojos brillaban por él. Que vivía por él, y que por eso volvía cada noche sin excepción –hasta hace unas cuantas- para pasar en vela enredándose en las sábanas de él, gritando su nombre mientras se besaban y hacían el amor.

Quería golpearlo -en el buen sentido de la palabra ¿existía tal cosa?- para que reaccionara.

Pero no. No tenía caso. Y Magnus no quería esperar, pero ahí estaba.

Sono el timbre de la casa y Magnus lo miro un poco fastidiado. No contesto y volvió a recostar su cabeza, Presidente Miau que había levantado la cabeza, viendo la reacción de su amo, volvió a dejarla en su panza. Volvió a sonar el timbre, Magnus lo ignoró.

No quería atender a nadie. No quería ver a nadie. Quería quedarse ahí sentado, compadeciéndose de si mismo mientras… ¡espera un momento! ¿por qué estaría él compadeciéndose de sí mismo si de quien debía tener lástima era de ese pobre y tonto Nefilim que quería seguir jugando a… a…? Realmente no sabía bien a qué estaba jugando Alec.

Se puso de pie –Presidente Miau le maulló con desaprobación mientras caía a la cama-, abrochándose aquel kimono dorado y estampado con dragones rojos que usaba para dormir. Se paso una mano por la cara y luego se estiro para desemperezarse.

Atendería a los clientes. Pero cuando estuviera listo, suponía que este cliente se había fastidiado de esperar y se había ido, así que era innecesario poner mucha prisa en…

El timbre volvió a sonar, y Magnus miro el aparato para hablar con el visitante desde su habitación a la puerta. Se acercó a él y apretó un botón rojo, suspiro.

–Ahora no puedo ver a nadie– dijo cortante.

–¿Magnus?– dijo Alec al otro lado del telefonillo, poniéndose colorado. Magnus se quedo quieto, sentía el nerviosismo a flor de piel y no podía evitarlo; de pronto todo se había vuelto más liviano dentro de él, el pecho no le pesaba y se sentía a punto de sonreír, pero al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo sacudió la cabeza y se quedó ahí, esperando a ver si Alec decía algo –¿Sigues ahí?–

Casi se le escapa una carcajada, la contuvo porque seguía más cabreado que aliviado de la presencia del Nefilim afuera de su casa –¿Qué?– pregunto haciendo que su voz sonara con irritación en la voz.

–Necesito… hablar contigo– le contesto.

–Ya lo estás haciendo, Lightwood– contesto Magnus alejándose un poco del telefonillo y sentándose en su cama, para acariciar a Presidente Miau

–Pero… necesito hablarte… contigo enfrente–

–¿A sí?– pregunto Magnus levantando una ceja –Pues… yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo–

Hubo un momento de silencio. Por un momento, Magnus hubiera echado a correr a la puerta cuando pensó que quizá Alec ya se estaba yendo, lo único que se lo impidió, fue el hecho de escuchar la respiración de Alec al otro lado.

–¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como… un niño mimado?– pregunto déspota Alec, y eso sí hizo sonreír a Magnus y lanzar una leve carcajada, que probablemente llego a los oídos de Alec –¡Magnus!–

Sabía que si no dejaba esos aires Alec se iría. Así que se acercó al telefonillo y suspiro.

–Vale, ¿de qué me quieres hablar?– dijo con voz paciente.

–¿No me vas a dejar pasar?– pregunto Alec, Magnus sonrió y cogió el teléfono para ir a la ventana, que daba a la avenida y a la puerta de la casa, se asomo un poco, y sonrió todavía más al ver a Alec parado con el ceño fruncido.

–Es que… estoy desnudo– dijo, y vio como Alec se tensaba en su sitio poniéndose rojo.

–¿y?- logro tartamudear Alec –Yo… te he visto en esas condiciones muchas veces…–

Magnus lanzó una carcajada. Y Alec rió nerviosamente.

–Mmm– ronroneo Magnus –¿No podrías esperar un momento?–

–Seguro–

Magnus dejo el telefonillo y se puso frente al espejo de tamaño completo que tenía en su habitación. Se arreglo rápidamente los cabellos, poniéndoles un exceso de gel para darle la apariencia de siempre, se quito el kimono y se puso sus extravagantes ropas: un pantalón de cuero azul, y un chaleco pegado (sin camisa debajo) de cuero negro. Se puso su delineador negro y se puso unas botas negras de charol.

–¿Ya?– pregunto impaciente Alec y Magnus se volteo a ver el telefonillo con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, Alec no era partidario de tardar tanto tiempo poniéndose algo decente con lo que salir a la calle.

–Si de verdad es importante lo que dirás, esperaras– le contesto mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y bajaba corriendo hasta la puerta principal. La abrió, haciendo que Alec diera un salto en su lugar y lo mirara, poniéndose rojo.

Alec llevaba sus típicas ropas oscuras –que diferentes que eran ellos dos, a uno le gustaba atraer las miradas de todos al pasar, mientras que el otro tendía a hundirse en su lugar para desviar la atención de él, lo cual era sumamente tierno y gracioso, ya que ni con eso lo lograba- y miraba a Magnus con los labios finamente apretados.

–¿Y bien? ¿Gustas pasar?– le pregunto Magnus, sin embargo Alec no se movió –¿Alec?–

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Alec se arrojo a sus labios sin pensarlo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Magnus había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba sorprendido, y veía a Alec, que con los ojos cerrados hacía un esfuerzo por meter la lengua en su boca, humedeciendo los labios cerrados del brujo. Después de unos segundos Magnus también cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, para chocar su lengua con la de Alec.

Alec susurro el nombre de Magnus entre el beso y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos, para entrar a la casa, Magnus sonreía de manera pervertida, mientras sentía como el calor en todo su cuerpo aumentaba de un momento a otro. Enredo los dedos en el cabello de Alec mientras él cerraba la puerta de la calle con una patada.

Al parecer, Alec lo había extrañado bastante, porque torpemente comenzó a tratar de quitarle el chaleco de cuero al brujo. Magnus se separo un poco, aún sentía la respiración de Alec y el leve roce de sus labios. Alec lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con esas arruguitas que tanto le encantaban a Magnus, se formaban cada vez que Alec se molestaba, o pensaba demasiado.

–Me hubieras dicho que esto es lo que querías hacer, no me habría vestido– dijo Magnus sonriendo lascivamente, Alec lo beso un poco.

–Es que esto se me acaba de ocurrir cuando abriste la puerta– susurro con voz ronca mientras caminaban, no a la habitación del brujo, por las ansias tan grandes que ya tenían de explorar el cuerpo del otro, dieron traspiés hasta la sala, donde Magnus tumbo a Alec en el sillón y se lanzó sobre de él, para besarle el cuello, como si fuera un vampiro, Alec gimió.

"No, eso no está bien" le dijo a Magnus una voz en su interior mientras le quitaba con torpeza y rapidez el suéter, dejando al descubierto la camisa negra de Alec que tenía bajo él "No deberías hacer nada hasta que te lo diga"

Pero Magnus lo necesitaba. ¿Qué importaba que no le dijera que lo amaba? ¡_Necesitaba _hacerlo ya!

Alec logro quitarle el chaleco y dejar al descubierto la piel del brujo, le recorrió las manos sobre el pecho, mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. Magnus le miro con los relucientes ojos brillando de ansiedad. Pero, desgraciadamente, tenía que concederle razón a aquella molesta vocecilla que le hablaba sobre las palabras y sus efectos, y entonces supo que no solo _necesitaba _tocar el cuerpo de Alec en ese preciso instante, y hacerlo gemir y gritar su nombre. Sino que _necesitaba también _que Alec le dijera que lo _amaba. _

–Alec– susurro el brujo con voz ronca –Necesito que me digas que venías a decirme–

Alec lo miro, y apretó los labios, se puso rojo.

–Yo venía…– susurro, Magnus se agacho para besarle, primero la boca, luego el cuello, haciendo gemir a Alec e incitándolo a decir algo más –Magnus…yo venía…–

–¿Sí?– pregunto el brujo lascivamente, y al mismo tiempo, inocente

–Venía a decirte que… que… yo también te amo–

Magnus sonrió, y volvió a besar a Alec.

–¿Lo ves? Era algo muy fácil de decir–

Alec se sonrojo violentamente mientras Magnus le despojaba del resto de la ropa y lo convertía en algo suyo… otra vez… y esta vez para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahí esta el one shot sempais, espero que merezca sus reviews, y es en serio ¬¬ sino, Jashin samma los castigara, hum.<p>

Jejeje no es cierto.

Espero que les haya gustado y hasta luego.


End file.
